


The Day We Met

by Neitherland15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitherland15/pseuds/Neitherland15
Summary: He didn't want this. This feeling in his chest. It was wrong. Wrong to love his best friend.Suddenly, there was blood everywhere. He couldn't even see straight and that's when he blacked out.





	The Day We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peak. I'll continue writting if people like it. If not its going to be deleted in about a week

When? When did Changkyun fall for Kihyun? He couldn't quite place his finger where. Maybe it was when he first ran into him or when he heard the sweet laugh of Kihyun. Maybe it was more into the friendship. He didn't know. He wished he could go back in time to stop it because it was no use, a simple fantasy. Kihyun couldn't and wouldn't like him back. Yet Changkyun couldn't stop loving Kihyun. It hurt him inside when they were together that Changkyun wasn't able to hold his hand, to hold him close. It hurt Changkyun so much because even though he didn't want to, he fell for Kihyun. He fell for his beautiful friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like me to continue.


End file.
